


A New Friend

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Basically, Bullying, Character building, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, I think?, Just slightly, he's so attached to his hat, how to tag, personal headcanons, that he had a stutter as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Based on a prompt! Chase makes a friend on his first day of first grade.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First friend.

“Give - give it b - back!” Chase whined, reaching for his hat. 

“Nah,” the older kid said, “I think I’ll keep it for myself!”

Chase’s hands curled when the bully shoved him and he fell on his butt. He brought his fists up to his eyes to rub away the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. 

“Give it back,” said a nearby voice, and Chase looked up to see another boy his age, maybe six, his hands on his hips and frowning at the older kid. 

“You’re no fun, Nate,” the kid grumbled, dropping the hat on the ground. Chase scrambled to pick it up, and the bully left with a scoff.

He looked up at the boy who had helped him. He was holding out his hand to help him up. “I’m Nathan,” he said. Chase felt a funny feeling in his chest.

Chase took the offer of help up, and dusted off his hat. “I’m - I’m Chase.”


End file.
